Verdades Dolorosas
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: No siempre todo es perfecto, es más la mayoría de las veces, cuando creemos que al fin tenemos todo lo que deseábamos, observamos como esto se desliza entre nuestros dedos, haciendo que lo perdamos. Amor, odio, rencor...Son tantos los sentimientos que podemos sentir pero a la vez confundir...Y todo puedo ser por una simple mentira.


Nuevo shot inspirado en un sueño que tuve hace algún tiempo, siendo obviamente distinto al relato, solo tomé la idea principal.

Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito no me pertenecen, únicamente me pertenece el final desarrollado y un OC.

* * *

 _Verdades Dolorosas_

Allí estaba de nuevo, sentado en un banco cercano a la torre del reloj, observando a la figura femenina que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Aún no se había acostumbrado a esa distancia que ella creó, no podía simplemente aceptar el no estar a su lado de nuevo como tantas veces había estado.

El no volver a sentir sus labios, su piel, su olor…Ver sus sonrisas, sus ojitos azules emocionados y sorprendidos mirándole con puro amor cuando él entraba por la puerta de la que era su casa.

No podría simplemente acostumbrarse a no tener a su esposa con él.

Aoko Kuroba ya no le quería a su lado, y por ello mismo en esos tiempos se estaba llevando a cabo una demanda de divorcio que él rechazaría sin dudarlo, le daba igual que lo llevara a juicio, él no pensaba alejarse de ella sin haber podido si quiera explicar su situación.

Sabía que ella, al ser la hija de un policía llevaba todas las de ganar, y más teniendo en cuenta todas las pruebas que podría mostrar en su contra para incluso llevarlo a prisión.

Esas malditas pruebas que eran la razón de su separación, de su odio hacia él…Las malditas pruebas que daban a revelar su otra identidad como Kaito Kid.

La realidad era que antes de estar de pareja con la chica de ojos azules Kid ya había desaparecido, dejó atrás la venganza de su padre, al menos en lo que a esa identidad se refería, ya que siguió buscando la joya, pero como un tasador de ellas.

Era un trabajo bien pagado la mayoría de las ocasiones, puesto que su principal cliente era el que en un tiempo fue su rival, Jirokichi Suzuki.

Aoko en su momento se extrañó de que Kaito realizara dos trabajos, ya que la mayoría de las noches también trabajaba como mago, pero lo acepto con tal de que su marido fuera feliz, aunque no supiera la verdadera razón de ello.

Realmente no llevaban mucho tiempo casados, realmente solo llevaban seis meses, y fue tres meses atrás cuando ella descubrió la verdad y lo alejó de ella.

Desde aquel momento le fue imposible acercase a la hija del inspector, ya que aunque ella no le hubiera dado razones a su padre de su ruptura, este no las necesitó para alejar a su hija de él. Así que sin más remedio tuvo que seguir observándola a escondidas, para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada.

Era una tortura tenerla cerca y no poder acercarse, pero no pudo obligarla cuando recién habían pasado las cosas, pero habían pasado tres meses ya, se supone que aunque fuera poco las heridas deberían haberse cerrado.

Sabía que esas heridas seguirían abiertas, pero no podía aguantar más, necesitaba volver a escuchar su voz, aunque esta denotara odio. Deseaba volver a ver sus ojos azules, aunque estos mostraran decepción, tristeza y rencor. Sabía que si no se acercaba ahora se arrepentiría toda su vida, ya que en algún momento podría llegar alguien con el propósito de arrebatársela. Aunque de momento siguieran casados ella tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, pero él la quería a su lado, creía que podrían arreglarlo, eso sí, con tiempo.

Se acercó a paso lento hacia donde la figura de la mujer se encontraba, ahora de pie justo delante de la torre del reloj. Cuando estuvo a sus espaldas puso sus manos delante de su rostro, y con una triste sonrisa hizo aparecer una rosa azul delante del sorprendido rostro de la chica, que después de darse cuenta de quien se encontraba a sus espaldas se apartó de él, no sin antes tirar la flor al suelo y aplastarla, para después caminar hacia un lugar, el que fuera, pero lejos de él.

— Aoko déjame explicarte las cosas por favor — pidió colocándose delante de ella con rapidez antes de que se fuera — Esta situación es absurda, nuestros problemas deberíamos hablarlos nosotros, no unos abogados en el juzgado.

— Kuroba quítate de en medio, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que déjame en paz — manifestó la ojiazul mirando directamente a los ojos del mago, mirándolo con asco, intentando de nuevo irse de allí.

Obviamente Kaito no permitió esto y volvió a situarse delante de ella, esta vez tapando sus ojos con su flequillo.

¿Por qué no podemos arreglarlo? ¿Por qué no podemos si quiera intentarlo? — interrogó alzando finalmente su mirada, dejando ver a Aoko sus ojos ahora invadidos por lágrimas — ¿¡Por qué no podemos intentarlo por nuestro hijo!? — exclamó dolido mirando el ya bastante crecido vientre de la joven que estaba frente a él que simplemente bajó la cabeza.

Nunca imaginó que eso sucedería. No pensaba que el destino fuera tan injusto como para hacerle eso…No tenía suficiente con haber perdido al hombre que amaba, en el que confiaba y había entregado su futuro aquel día cuando ambos dieron el _``Sí, quiero´´._ Después de irse de la casa donde vivían ambos sufrió lo que nunca creyó poder sufrir. Nada de lo que había pasado en toda su vida se comparaban con el dolor de esa traición que la había dejado rota. Pero eso no fue lo peor, ya que al tiempo de su separación, cuando fue al médico para una revisión se entero de algo que la hundió más, estaba embarazada de ese ladrón que la tomó por esposa con mentiras.

Aquello no solo fue un golpe para ella, sino que también para su padre, que creía que después de un tiempo su hija podría olvidarse de Kaito, pero con aquel niño con ella dudaba que lo hiciera. Fue tanta su rabia hacia el infeliz que le había hecho tanto daño a su hija que sin pensar en las consecuencias fue a ver al futuro padre el cual se llevó no solo varios puñetazos e insultos de Ginzo, sino también la noticia del embarazo de Aoko.

Aoko recordaba todo eso, y no podía creer que su antiguo amigo estuviera reclamándole por ello. Quería ser fuerte, pero ante aquellas palabras de ese hombre al que aún amaba y los dolorosos recuerdos que atacaban su memoria no podía serlo, y sin darse cuenta sus ojos ya derramaban lágrimas.

— ¿Acaso sabes lo que siento? — cuestionó refrenando lo más que podía esas gotas que no dejaban de caer ante un Kaito que se sentía impotente — ¿Acaso sabes como me sentí al saber todas tus mentiras? ¿Al saber que todo nuestro amor fue una mera ilusión? — siguió interrogando mirándole a los ojos, chocando azul contra azul — ¿¡Acaso sabes como me sentí al saber que esperaba un hijo del maldito que le amargó la vida a mi padre!? ¡Saber que te dejaste engañar, que fuiste utilizada de la peor de las maneras y encima que de toda esa mentira nacerá un niño que al verlo me recordará constantemente este infierno! — aulló con ira — No me reclames algo que tú provocaste, y quiero que sepas que me da igual lo que tenga que hacer para ello, pero no dejaré que te acerques a mí hijo, no pienso dejar que a él también ll ensucies con tus sucias mentiras.

Seguidamente y por tercera vez intentó marcharse de allí, ya no podía aguantar más estar con él, era demasiado doloroso, pero de nuevo él la detuvo, pero esta vez abrazándola por la espalda, apoyando su rostro en su hombro, dejándola sentir como sus lágrimas volvían a brotar.

¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo Ahoko? ¿Por qué no entiendes que tú eras, eres y serás lo más importante para mí? Que nada de lo dije o hice fue una mentira, que realmente te amo, que quiero estar contigo y que deseo poder criar a nuestro bebé contigo — expresó acariciando suavemente el vientre de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos — Os amo mas que a nada, y quiero estar con vosotros hoy, mañana y siempre.

Aoko ante este ataque de sinceridad del ilusionista, que creía falso no pudo contenerse e intentó de espalda darle a Kaito una patada en sus partes nobles, para intentar que le doliera aunque fuera una mínima parte de lo que le dolía a ella toda esa situación.

Pero Kaito sabía del carácter de ella, no por nada estaban casados y la conocía desde los cinco años. El joven de veintidós años esquivó ágilmente la patada de ella, y aprovechando su desconcierto la placó contra un árbol cercano y allí la beso, dejando sorprendida a la chica que sin pensar en lo que hacia correspondió ese beso que el padre de su futuro hijo le daba con ansias.

Kaito se dio cuenta con solo ese contacto que la había necesitado más de lo que podría expresar con simples palabras, así como reafirmaba lo que ya sabía. Que sin ella él no podría seguir viviendo.

Después de un rato el beso tuvo que acabar para pesar del joven mago que maldecía ahora mismo a sus pulmones por obligarle a tener que separarse de su amada.

Cuando al fin Aoko se dio cuenta de lo que le había permitido hacer a Kaito se maldijo interiormente, por no ser capaz de resistirse a los besos del joven. Puede que pudiere medianamente resistirse a sus peticiones, a sus abrazos y a sus ojos, pero cuando él la besaba o acariciaba ella simplemente se dejaba llevar sin pensar, a fin de cuentas él seguía siendo por desgracia su única debilidad. Pero eso no evitó que el ilusionista se llevara una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, cortesía de la ira y la vergüenza de la joven de cabello castaño.

— No vuelvas si quiera a intentar hacer algo parecido si no quieres que el golpe sea más fuerte — amenazó Aoko con furia.

— ¿Por qué no nos podemos dar una oportunidad más? — volvió a preguntar Kaito de nuevo sorprendiendo a la ojiazul — Tú me sigues amando Aoko, después de ese beso no puedes negármelo. Además si realmente me odiaras tanto como muestra tu voz, dime, ¿por qué no me has entregado ya a las autoridades? — interrogó el ladrón acertando en cada palabra.

— Porque no quiero que nadie sepa que mi hijo es el hijo de un maldito ladrón como tú — declaró con un rostro totalmente serio, haciendo que el de cabello alborotado abriera los ojos lo más que podía, llegándose en estos a reflejar lo que a la chica le parecía tristeza.

— ¿Así que realmente dices de verdad que no quieres saber nada de mí? — cuestionó cubriendo de nuevo sus ojos con su flequillo, viendo como Aoko asentía en respuesta a su pregunta — Entonces haré tu deseo realidad, desapareceré de tu vida, no me volverás a ver, al menos no cerca de ti…Pero a cambio quiero hacerte una petición — habló dejando si es que era posible más sorprendida a la joven.

\- Lengua.

— Cuando nazca nuestro hijo, dale esto de mi parte por favor— rogó mientras con un truco de magia hacia aparecer en sus manos un pequeño y tierno osito de peluche — Cuando tu padre me dijo que sería padre, aún sabiendo nuestra situación no pude evitar alegrarme, y a partir de entonces me fije en cada tienda de bebés, leía cada revista de padres…Y uno de esos día vi este peluche, y pensé que sería perfecto para nuestro hijo, sea niño o niña, por ello lo compré de inmediato. Aunque yo no vaya a poder estar cerca de él, por favor dale esto y cuéntale sobre mí cuando tenga edad de entenderlo — explicó conmoviendo a Aoko con cada palabra, quien cogió cuidadosamente el peluche — Que sepa que lo quiero, y que aunque él no puede verme yo siempre os cuidaré aunque sea en las sombras.

Después de eso Kaito se giró con la cabeza agachada.

Aoko sentía ganas de correr hacia él y pedirle que se quedara, ella sabía que le seguía amando, y que lo seguiría haciendo, además era injusto arrebatarle el derecho de poder ver a su propio hijo, pero justo cuando iba a parar su caminar vio como este se giraba y aunque tenía lágrimas en los ojos esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

— Adiós Aoko, sé feliz — pronunció para después desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

— ¡Kaito espera! — lo llamó ella, pero era demasiado tarde, el mago ya no estaba ahí.

Después de aquello no volvió a ver al chico. Por mucho que lo buscara no lo encontraba en ninguna parte.

Durante ese tiempo se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al no darle tiempo de dar una explicación, cosa que ella busco por sus medios y que vio que su causa para mentir era noble, lo único que deseaba es que no le pasara nada.

Buscó la verdad en Jii, una persona en la que tuvo confianza desde antes de casarse, y que aún después de separarse de Kaito siguió visitándola a escondidas de él.

Pasaban los meses, y a cada mes su primogénito estaba más cerca de salir al mundo exterior, y aunque esto no fuera malo, ella sabía algo. Sabía que jamás podría sonreírle sinceramente a su hijo, que no se perdonaría si no conocía a su padre, ya que todo sería por su culpa, por su jodida culpa. Por ser una egoísta que para no sufrir le prohibió a Kaito el acercarse a su hijo, que le quitó la ilusión y que no contenta con esto le amenazó en su momento con llevarlo a la cárcel.

No podía evitar reclamarse a si misma por haberlo dejado ir, por haberlo perdido, saber que no volvería. Cada vez que esto ocurría no podía evitar coger el oso de peluche que pertenecería a su hijo y abrazarlo con fuerza en un intento de reconfortarse aunque fuera un poco.

Pero aunque ella no lo notara, fuera de su ventana el joven dueño de sus sentimientos y pensamientos la observaba tristemente, deseoso de entrar en la habitación y consolarla él mismo, pero no podía hacerlo, lo prometió, además él creía que la causa del sufrimiento de la chica era el saber que estaba engañando a su propio padre al no decirle la verdad de su hijo.

Si tan solo él pudiera escuchar los débiles llamados de la joven durante las noches, que lo llamaban a él, únicamente a él, rogándole que volviera, y que no se fuera jamás de su lado…Si tan solo lo hubiera oído, si tan solo se hubiera quedado unos segundos más aquella tarde cuando se despidió de ella, si hubiera hablado con Jii, si tan solo hiciera lo que sus deseos le pedían ese sufrimiento no existiría y torturaría a los dos.

Al séptimo mes de embarazo todo parecía perfecto, o al menos eso pensaban todos los que estaban cerca de Aoko. El bebé según él médico parecía completamente sano, además de que pronto saldría una sentencia firme de divorcio, Y que a pesar de que pronto fuera a ser madre, ella ya tenía varios pretendientes.

Todo parecía perfecto en su presente, pero Aoko bien sabía que todo eso era totalmente falso. Ella no quería una sentencia de divorcio, quería a su estúpido marido que había desaparecido al parecer de la faz de la tierra, lo quería solo a él, nadie más que él podía llenar ese vacío en su pecho. Solo él podía hacer que ella se sintiera flotando en una nube, solo él conseguía que se pudiera sentir verdaderamente querida.

Era un día de invierno y la joven iba pensando en sus asuntos, o más bien dicho pensando en esa persona mientras paseaba por un bosque algo apartado de la ciudad, un lugar donde conseguía relajarse completamente del estrés de la ciudad, y un sitio que le recordaba a él. El lugar donde le pidió matrimonio.

Jamás olvidaría aquel día en el que en aquel lugar rodeada de pétalos de rosas con la luz del atardecer de fondo Kaito le pidió que se casara con él. Un día lleno de promesas, de sueños para un futuro…Cosas que se fueron rápidamente a la basura.

Y aunque ella al principio le echara toda la culpa a Kaito, bien sabía que en realidad ella tenía también parte de la culpa. Ella no se paró a pensar en lo que él sintió, en que cuando empezó a salir con ella Kid ya había desaparecido…No se paró a pensarlo, simplemente porque estaba ocupada preocupándose por ella misma.

No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, tenía ganas de llorar, muchas. Hacía lo posible por no hacerlo delante de las otras personas, pero en aquellos momentos esa debilidad le pasaba factura.

Pero su llanto no pudo ser escuchado, ya que antes de que este comenzara sintió un pinchazo en su vientre, para después sentir un líquido extraño entre sus piernas, mientras que los dolores comenzaban.

Acababa de romper aguas, allí sola, sin nadie a su alrededor.

Era todo demasiado extraño, faltaban dos meses. Eso iba mal, demasiado mal. Si no se iba de allí pronto seguramente su hijo moriría al no salir de su interior. Pero aunque quisiera irse no podía, el dolor aumentaba, y llegó un punto en que no pudo hacer otra cosa que apoyarse en el suelo.

— ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! — pidió gritando lo más fuerte que podía, aunque sabía de sobra que lo más seguro era que nadie la escuchara.

Ese lugar estaba desierto.

Pero cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido sintió unas cálidas manos sujetándola suavemente por los hombros.

No podía creer lo que sus sentidos le gritaban, pero al girar su rostro pudo ver la cara que tanto había ansiado ver. Era él, estaba allí con ella, protegiéndola, como siempre lo había hecho.

— Kaito — lo llamó viendo como él la tumbaba en el césped, colocando la chaqueta que llevaba de abrigo como si fuera una almohada.

— Aoko sé que no quieres verme, pero no es momento de pensar en ello. Tú vida y la del niño están en juego, así que por esta vez acepta mi ayuda — manifestó mirándola seriamente a los ojos — Ya he llamado a una ambulancia, seguramente llegaran pronto.

— Kaito, yo… — volvió a intentar hablar, pero una contracción la interrumpió, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor — Duele — susurró débilmente.

— Respira cariño, pronto todo acabará — habló Kaito, diciendo la segunda palabra por error, sin darse cuenta, creyendo que ella se enfadaría.

Pero por el contrario, Aoko agarro con fuerza su mano y comenzó a tranquilizar su respiración hasta que llegara la ambulancia.

Fueron quince eternos minutos en los que Aoko cada vez se debilitaba más. Kaito la veía preocupado, ya que poco a poco estaba poniéndose más y más pálida.

Cuando al fin pudo divisar a los paramédico se le escapó un suspiró de alivio mientras que Aoko sonreía levemente.

Kaito pensaba que ya tendría que alejarse de nuevo de Aoko, ya que lo dijo claro aquel día, que haría caso a sus deseos y desaparecería de su vida y la de su hijo, que al parecer pronto nacería. Pero la ojiazul no pensaba dejar que se fuera tan fácilmente, y por ello no soltó la mano en ningún momento obligándolo a estar a su lado.

— ¿Usted también vendrá en la ambulancia verdad? — preguntó uno de los paramédicos al ver las manos entrelazadas de la pareja — Si es así, por favor dígame que es usted de la señorita, es por motivos de seguridad.

— Yo…soy… — decía Kaito sin saber que decir.

— Mi marido — musitó suavemente y con una voz llena de cariño la mujer — El debe venir conmigo, es nuestro hijo es el que va a nacer después de todo.

Kaito se quedó estático por las palabras de ella. No se esperaba eso ni de lejos, pensó que en cuanto pudiera le dejaría ir para que no interviniera. Pero ante las recientes palabras dichas por ella no se lo pensó dos veces y se subió a la ambulancia, sin dejar de darle la mano en ningún momento.

Veía su dolor e intentaba ayudarla a hacer que este fuera más soportable. Y lo lograba, lo notaba en cada una de las tiernas sonrisas que ella le dedicaba. Gesto soñado todo aquel tiempo lejos de ella.

En unos minutos llegaron al hospital, donde a pesar de que los médicos pidieran al joven separarse de ella no lo hizo, la quería seguir teniendo cerca, no podía dejar que eso que parecía un sueño se esfumara, no pensaba permitirlo.

Pero, al llegar a la sala de partos ni siquiera la fuerza de voluntad del mago impidió que lo alejaran de ella, ya que los doctores temían el parto de la joven castaña, ya que aunque nadie quisiera admitirlo, al ser un niño prematuro de dos meses y dado el estado que la futura madre tuvo en los últimos meses era muy probable que el bebé pereciera, y si no lo hacía él, lo haría la madre. Se necesitaba más que un milagro para conseguir que ambos vivieran.

Kaito estaba atemorizado por ese hecho tan cierto y a la vez tan doloroso. No podía perderlos, no ahora que podría estar junto a ellos para siempre.

No permitiría ni que la muerte se interpusiera entre su familia y él.

Pasaron varias horas en las que el joven padre estuvo a punto varias veces de entrar en la sala de partos y exigir ver a su mujer, pero cuando al fin se había decidido a hacerlo, una enfermera salió de la sala.

— ¿Es usted Kaito Kuroba? — él solo asintió — Enhorabuena, a tenido una niña preciosa y sana — informó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y mi mujer? — interrogó preocupado.

— Está cansada, pero fuera de peligro — antes esta declaración, el mago soltó un suspiro — Si quiere puede pasar a verlas mientras preparamos la habitación donde estarán en observación.

Algo inseguro acepto la oferta y a paso lento se dirigió a la sala, donde rápidamente pudo ver a Aoko, que tumbada de lado observaba a su hija, liada en una sábana blanca para que no cogiera frío.

Tragó saliva y se acercó a ellas, llamando rápidamente la atención de Aoko, que con un gesto le insto ha acercarse más y contemplar a su hija.

— ¿Cómo estáis? — cuestionó para romper el hielo, retirando su mirada hacia Aoko.

— Estamos bien, pero ahora estás tú estamos mejor — manifestó con una sonrisa en su rostro tomando su mano — Te he extrañado estos meses Kaito.

— Pero tú dijiste…

— Sé lo que dije, y también sé que me comporte como una niñata inmadura — admitió sorprendiendo al mago — No me puse a pensar en que deseaba tenerte a mí lado, y que nuestra hija te necesitaría. Solo pensé en mi dolor y no intenté siquiera arreglar las cosas. Fui una egoísta e hice que no pudieras estar a mi lado todos estos meses que duró el embarazo. Lo siento.

— Eso significa que…

— Significa que quiero que vuelvas a nuestro lado Kaito, eso si tú todavía quieres estar conmigo — expresó bajando la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo no voy a querer estar a tu lado idiota? — articuló depositando un beso en los labios de la joven — Te amo Aoko Kuroba.

Aoko ante esto simplemente rodeo el cuello de su marido con sus manos, besándolo con ansias, siendo correspondida por él desde un principio.

De no haber sido por el débil llanto del bebé seguramente hubieran continuado con esas muestras de cariño que tantos meses habían extrañado del otro.

Aoko tomó a su pequeña en brazos, meciéndola suavemente haciendo que se calmara.

— Kaito, ¿quieres cogerla? — cuestionó sonriente la castaña.

— Pero…¿Y si se me cae? — inquirió algo asustado.

— No se te va a caer imbécil, así que haz el favor de comportarte como un hombre y coge a tu hija — demandó la ojiazul con una pizca de diversión en sus ojos — A menos que tengas miedo.

No fueron ni quince segundos lo que tardó Kaito en cargar a su hija en sus brazos, con una pequeña ayuda de su mujer, para después poder al fin fijar sus ojos en la pequeña criatura que curiosa abría por cortos segundos sus ojos, mostrando siempre ese color azul zafiro, sin llegar a ser tan oscuro como el de Aoko ni tan claro como el de Kaito.

El joven padre observaba maravillado a su hija, para después mirar a su esposa, que al igual que él observaba con una pequeña luz en sus ojos a la niña.

 _Luz_

Realmente ella había sido ese pequeño rayo de esperanza que hizo que ambos pudieran haberse vuelto a reunir bajo esos términos, aceptando al fin los errores de cada uno y dándose una segunda oportunidad.

— Hikari — nombró el hombre mirando fijamente a su hija.

— ¿Cómo? — interrogó su mujer sin entender.

— Se llamará Hikari — anunció el joven firmemente — Si te parece bien, claro.

— Umm…— meditó por unos segundos — Creo que es definitivamente el nombre perfecto, ¿verdad Hikari?

La pequeña al oír el nombre mostró una pequeña sonrisa que enterneció ha ambos adultos, que ladeando la cabeza miraron al otro durante unos segundos, para después volver a destruir esa pequeña distancia que los separaba.

— ¿Estás segura de que deseas seguir casada con este ladrón? — preguntó suavemente el castaño rozando levemente sus labios.

— Te di el ``si quiero´´ idiota — habló rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

— Ahí no sabías que era Kid — manifestó el ojiazul resistiéndose a acabar con la distancia entre los labios de ambos.

— Si quiero seguir casada contigo Bakaito — declaró finalmente terminando ella así la pequeña conversación de ambos.

Cuando al fin habían conseguido aquella calma que los dos necesitaban un estruendoso portazo los obligó a separarse viendo como en la puerta, un furioso inspector había observado parte de la escena, y seguidamente escuchar como la pequeña rompía en llanto por culpa del ruido.

El castaño no tardó en volver a mecer a su hija, levantándose de la camilla donde estaba junto a Aoko para conseguir que la pequeña se tranquilizara.

— ¿¡Se puede saber que hace aquí este mal nacido!? — inquirió el inspector mirando a Kaito con desdén.

— Papá por favor tranquilízate y escucha — pidió la castaña dirigiendo la vida a su amado, que con el ceño fruncido seguía intentando tranquilizar a la bebé — Resulta que Kaito y yo volvemos a estar juntos.

— ¿Por qué? — interrogó simplemente — ¿No se supone que era el ser más malvado de la tierra?

— No — negó enérgicamente la joven — Todo fue culpa mía por no escuchar ni querer entender las cosas, todo fue un malentendido — explicó algo triste.

— Solo diré una cosa — suspiró el inspector dirigiendo su vista al mago — Escúchame Kuroba, la próxima vez que mi hija lloré por tu culpa te aseguro que me las pagarás y bien pagadas.

— No pienso volver a permitir que ni una sola lágrima sea derramada por mí a menos que sea de felicidad — recitó seguro.

— Entonces…Bienvenido de nuevo a la familia, más te vale que vea a Aoko con sonrisas siempre.

— Ya verá que así será inspector, pero…¿Por qué no se acerca para conocer a su nieta?

Lentamente Ginzo se acercó hasta la posición del de cabello alborotado, observando con sus ojos bien abiertos a su nieta, que ahora más tranquila se revolvía en los brazos de su padre buscando calor para volver a dormir.

Finalmente después de todo lo sucedido al fin ambos consiguieron volver a estar juntos, ya sin la sombra de Kid entre ellos, ya que esta había sido completamente borrada por la luz que en esos momentos alumbraba no solo la vida de los orgullosos padres, sino también de sus dos abuelos que ya fantaseaban con todos los momentos que pasarían con su nieta durante lo que les restara de vida.

Kaito y Aoko. Aoko y Kaito. El orden de los nombres daba igual mientras que siempre se escribieran el uno junto al otro, ya que después de todo ellos estaban conectados por algo más fuerte que ese hilo rojo del que siempre se habla, ya que si uno no existiera, la presencia del otro también se marchitaría.

Ahora añadiéndole un nuevo miembro a la familia Kuroba, al fin aquella familia estaba completa…O al menos eso creían.

 _Fin_


End file.
